In 40 years, Omar will be 6 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Omar's age. Let Omar's age be $o$ In 40 years, he will be $o + 40$ years old. At that time, he will also be $6 o$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $o + 40 = 6 o$ Solving for $o$ , we get: $5 o = 40$ $o = 8$.